Passion -A Rewrite-
by BlazingWinters
Summary: Life should be good for Ash. He has fame. He has money. He is even Kanto's Champion! But he is still unhappy. After he finds the man he loves is engaged, to a woman nonetheless, he falls into a depression. And even when things get better, they take a turn for the worst. Palletshipping! Gary x Ash. Rated for language, violence, and adult content.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This story will be a rewriteish thing of Passion. I personally know the previous author so I have complete permission to continue/finish this story. It will be a little different from the original chapters, so don't go by that. But this is my first story also, so don't be too critical of spelling errors, grammatical errors, and typos. But besides that, I hope you like the story!

* * *

It has been four years. Four years since I have seen him. The last time I saw him was in Sinnoh and that's when I discovered I had feelings for the auburn haired boy. I have kept my feelings hidden since then, scared of what my friends and family would say, and how could a player like Gary Oak have feelings for a guy, let alone for me. I just want to see him. I miss him and I am going to tell him I have feeling for him and I should have the opportunity to do so soon. I'm ready to see him and to be back home.

"Ash, snap out of it. You know I can't stand it when you zone out. We are here! Aren't you excited?" Misty exclaims. She has somewhat perked up since I last saw her, but she still has that familiar mockery in her tone.

"Yes I'm excited! Look, Mom is waiting for me on the porch. And she has even put up a welcome home sign on the door! Has it been that long?" I ask in a curious tone. I feel bad that I haven't kept in good contact with them in since I left Sinnoh and started my three year long training on Mt. Silver. It was a distraction that I didn't want them to get in my way. But I will not let that happen again; I'm back in Kanto for good.

"Yes, it has been that long. Do you realize what you put us through? You left the people you love in the dark, with barely any contact! If you ever do that again, so help me I'll –"

"ASH!" Mother screams as she throws open the car door with little regard to the expensive looking vehicle. "I've missed you so much dear! Heavens, you sure look thin! Have you been eating like I told you to? And have you changed your underwear?" She throws out her questions at a rapid fire pace, while also dragging me out of the car and pulling me into a tight embrace. God, I sure have missed her.

"Moooom! I'm twenty years old! I can take care of myself! Now go back in the house and get Misty out of the cold. I'll get my bags." I say as I pull out of her hug and kiss her on the cheek. I hastily grab my small bag out of Misty's trunk and the box of presents I brought home for them. I run to the door, but before I step inside, I remember that Pikachu is still in his pokeball. It took me a half hour just to get him in it so he could be checked for the plane, and I still haven't let him out. I knew it would be a mess when he came out, and I would rather him be outside for it. I click the button on the ball and prepared for the worst.

"Pikaaaa!" The mouse shrills angrily and sends multiple jolts of electricity flying from his body in all directions. One slightly grazes my arm and I feel the shock from it. Another hits one of mother's rose bushes and fries it to pieces. Pikachu runs off in a fit and I leave him outside to calm down. I step inside into the warmth and drop my bag on the floor. I smell one of the most appealing smalls I've smelled in months and head to the kitchen.

I can tell I have interrupted a serious conversation when I walk into the kitchen. Both Mother and Misty immediately stop talking and mother tries to rush back to the stove, acting like she had been there stirring the stew the entire time. I'm curious as to what they were discussing and I will find out the topic of their shushed conversation.

"What were you two talking about?" I ask.

"Why are you so nosey Ash? You are such a little kid!" Mist shoots back in a mocking tone.

"Well it was obviously about me and I would like to know what it was you were discussing." Maybe if I can pry hard enough then one of them will break.

"Ash honey, don't be mad, but we were just discussing about your challenge tomorrow." Mom says in a soft tone as if she is afraid of what I would say.

"Well I'm not sure what exactly you were talking about, but you can just ask me if you have questions." I really don't feel like answering questions, and I would much rather be planning my upcoming meeting with Gary, but I would rather have them know correct answers to their questions than just speculating.

"If you honestly don't mind Ash. I have complete confidence in you to win, but will you be ready for the power that comes with it? I mean, you will be the head of both Kanto and Johto's government. Are you prepared for that?" Misty asks with no sign of sarcasm. At least she still isn't afraid to speak her mind.

"Misty, there is no need to worry. You of all people should know that the gym leaders and Elite Four will be there to give me guidance through it all." I really am not worried about it, even if I do win. The world has had relative peace for years now, so I'm not expecting many problems.

"But what if something happens and you have to make a tough decision. Will you be able to handle it?" Mother asks in a nourishing tone.

"Yes Mom, I think I can handle it. I'm not the same child that came home to see you after Sinnoh. I have matured. Can we please talk about something else? Will everyone be at the battles tomorrow?" I ask trying to change the subject. It is far too late and I am far too tired to think anymore about those serious questions.

"I have cleared my day just for you, and Brock will be there also." Misty replies.

"And Professor Oak is definitely coming. But Tracy can't come; someone has to be left in charge of the lab. As for Gary, he never said for sure." Gary. His name brings up butterflies in my stomach. I really hope he can come, just so I can see his face again. As I'm thinking of Gary, I get up to make a cup of tea to help me sleep.

"Good. You all will be good support for me. But I need my sleep, so I will see you guys in the morning." I say as I grab my tea and hurry out of the kitchen before Mom notices that I haven't eaten dinner yet.

As I make my way up the stairs, I hear Mom shout something to the tune of "You haven't eaten yet," but I just brush her aside with a quick "I'm not hungry" and rush to my room. I flop on the bed and take in the nostalgic feelings the room is giving me. I can remember the sleep-overs and the many pretend pokemon battles Gary and I had in here. I remember that I left Pikachu outside but I one night outside won't hurt him. I fall asleep thinking of Gary and all how much I miss him.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Hope you have enjoyed the first chapter! I have absolutely no idea how long this story will run, but I'm expecting it to be pretty long. I'm trying to make the chapters longer, so bare with me there. I'm still learning after all! I'm going to try to get on a schedule of updating once a week, so look for the next chapter to be up around this time next week. And remember to review! I would love to hear feedback from you guys. Review review review! Till next time :)

* * *

I wake up in a daze. I'm not quite sure where I am, but I know I'm uncharacteristically sleeping in a bed. I'm use to sleeping on the ground in an uncomfortable sleeping bag up on the mountain. I see a pokeball shaped clock and read 5:20 and I realize I'm back in my room. And today is my match against the elite four. My match starts at 10:00, so I restlessly try to go back to sleep. I have two more hours until I have to get ready to go to the Plateau.

When my clock reads 6:10, I conclude that I'm not going to be able to go back to sleep. My thoughts are running rampant with strategies for battle, foreign polices, and most of all, Gary Oak. The elusive Gary Oak always finds a way into my thoughts. I think of how he's going to respond to my feelings for him, and I hope they will be same. I don't know what I will do if he doesn't respond positively to me. I shake that though out of my head and finally get out of bed. I slip on a pair of sweat pants and open my door.

All of the lights are off, so everybody must still be asleep. I walk down the stairs and decide now would be a good time to let Pikachu back in and apologize to him. I open the door and before I get the chance to call his name the yellow mouse bolts through the door and heads straight to the kitchen. How he has so much energy this early I do not know. I walk through the doorway that leads to the kitchen and see Pikachu trying to get a box of pokemon food open by gnawing at the corner of it.

"Here buddy, I'll get that for you. You must be hungry!" I sat as I open the box for him and pour its contents into a small bowl on the floor. Pikachu jumps from the counter with a delighted squeal and starts eating. With nothing else to do for forty minutes, I start cooking breakfast for Misty and Mom. I get lost in thought as I'm cooking pancakes and end up burning one. After that failed attempt, I try again and somehow make a stack big enough to feed us all without burning anymore of them. I start pouring glasses of orange juice when I notice Mom walk into the kitchen obviously confused as to why the table is full of food.

"What is all of this? You know you didn't have to do this for us honey. Today is your special day!" Mother says in her classic sing-song voice. I know she hates it when I do work around the house for her, she feels as if that is her job and she actually enjoys doing it. But I had nothing else to do so I figured she would let this one slide.

"I know you don't like it when I cook, but I couldn't sleep. And if it makes you happy, I left the dishes in the sink for you!" I reply and she laughs. It's good to hear her laugh. Just as she draws me into a hug Misty walks through the doorway still half asleep. Her hair is sticking up in all the wrong places, but at least she had the decency to cover up in a silk robe that is embroidered with red water lilies.

"Aww, Ash is getting sappy. I wish I could –yawn- video this." Misty states as she finds her way to a seat at the table and takes a long swig of her orange juice. She pulls a pill out her the pocket in her robe and swallows it down with her orange juice. "What?" she says when she sees me staring at her, "I had one too many glasses of wine last night. It was hard for me to sleep in a bed that's not mine."

"You can say 'A bed that's not as comfortable as my _expensive_ one at home' you know. Not everybody can be Misty Waterflower, superstar, and have their bed handmade." I tease her. She throws a grape across the table at me and I laugh. She thinks she can relentlessly tease me but I'm not allowed to tease her. I don't quite understand her logic.

"Don't make me give you a black eye before your big televised match with the Elite Four!" She says with her mouth full of food. Some things just don't change.

We finish up breakfast with some light conversation about the Elite Four's pokemon and my strategies for them. I take one last swig of my orange juice and head of to get ready for my battles toady. I let my pokemon out of their pokeballs in the backyard to stretch and tell them the plans for the matches. I get them all food and leave them eating to prepare myself. I grab a towel and head for the bathroom. The steam from the shower rejuvenates me and I end up dazing off. When I come back into it, I realize that if I don't hurry, I will be late. It's a two hour drive to Indigo Plateau and I have to be there at ten for registration. I get out of the shower, wrap the towel around my waist, and walk to my room. I decide to go simple with my clothes; a black tee, a pair of dark washed jeans, and my iconic league hat I have had since the beginning of my journey. I grab my cell phone, wallet, and pokedex and head downstairs to make sure Misty and Mom are ready and get my pokemon.

I scream their names and tell them that I will be waiting in the car. I hear replies to the turn of "Give me five more minutes!" and I thank god that I'm gay. I couldn't deal with a wife every day. I grab a jacket and head to the car. I turn the heat on full blast and feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pull out my phone and read the text from the unknown number.

_Hey Ashy-boy, long time no see. Grandpa and I will be at your match today. I'll find you after it's over. ~Gary Oak_

Oh my god. I think my heart has stopped beating. I don't know if I'll be able to keep my cool when I see him in person, if just a text from him gets me like this. I'm sure I'm still blushing when Misty and Mom get into the car.

"Earth to Ash! What's wrong? You look like you just saw a ghost." Misty says as she shakes my shoulder. I quickly decide not to tell her and just confuse her.

"More like just talked to one."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Chapter three is up! I would love to hear some reviews! Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

I look into Lance's eye and realize he knows what's about to happen. I wipe and bead of sweat from my forehead and look at his Dragonite that is lying on the ground with a look of pain on his face. I put the pity behind me and send Pikachu the important order of my life.

"Pikachu, quick attack." I say and close my eyes. I hear a screech and then canons go off. The crowd is cheering and I don't want to open my eyes. I know when I open them that I will have to look at Lance, and that scares me. I decide to be brave, and open them to the world. Everyone is standing and cheering, and confetti is raining down on the battlefield, but I see Lance is on his knees. He looks me in the eyes and I see an emotion that is hard to determine. He looks almost horrified, but there is also a touch of anger. But anger is to be expected, he has been the Champion since before I was born, and I don't expect him to take the loss easy.

Lance calls his Dragonite back to his pokeball and stands. The double doors to lead back into the coliseum open and the Elite Four walks out baring the traditional gifts given to the champion. Will hands me a staff, Koga takes off my hat and places a crown on my head, Bruno pins the crest of the League on my shirt, and Karen hands me a bouquet of indigo colored flowers. Lance then walks across the field and the Elite Four part for him. He removes his cape and wraps it around my shoulders, hooking the silver buttons in the front. Few things scare me, but the look that Lance is giving me manages to do so. I give a small smile, hoping to soothe him, but I don't think it works. Lance leans over and his lips graze my ear.

"I hope you are prepared." He says in a calm voice that does not match his eyes. He pulls away from me and the walks away, the Elite Four following. I look up to the crowd, smile, and throw my fist into the air.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am happy to present to you the new League Champion… Ash Ketchum!" The announcer yells over the loudspeaker and the crowd cheers louder than they have yet. Fireworks explode overhead and two League officials walk out of the doors to escort me to the Hall of Fame. We take an elevator down multiple stories into the basement, and I wonder how far down it is. The elevator finally stops moving and the doors open.

The sight before me is completely new. The floor is made from shimming granite and the walls have a rich looking maroon and gold pattern painted on it. There is a lady behind a think mahogany desk that stands and nods her head at me when I am escorted by. We make our way down a long hallway before anyone speaks.

"Mr. Ketchum, sir, this is the Kanto Johto League headquarters. This is where all of the governmental doings take place. We also have top secret Headquarters in Saffron City, headed by Sabrina, and one in Goldenrod, headed by Whitney. You will become acquainted with those locations at a later date. This way, Mr. Ketchum." The man on my right says to me and we take a turn down a hallway that I can see the doors at the end.

We make our way to the doors and both the men grab the handle to the door on their side. When they open the door, I am amazed. I never imagined the hall of fame to be so beautiful. The room is large with white marble floors arched beams of stone supporting the cathedral ceiling. There is a large mahogany table with five chairs surrounding it. Each chair is occupied by a member the Elite Four, with the head of the table unoccupied. When I enter the room, they all stand and bow there head at me as a sign of respect. The two men lead me around the table, having to guild me because I am too busy staring at the gold statues and painted portraits of the past Champions on both sides of the room. They lead me to a stage like structure made from a large slab of marble with a computer positioned in the middle of it. Lance standing by the computer, looking somewhat calmer than before, but still upset.

"Welcome to the Hall of Fame, Ash. This is where you will be commemorated as the Champion and I will transfer my title to you. And starting next week, you will be the head of all political power. Do you accept these responsibilities?" Lance asks in a voice that's almost like he's challenging me to say yes.

"Yes." I respond with a smile. Lance shots a smile back, and starts typing away on the computer. He motion to a table connecting to the computer with slots for my pokeballs. I put my pokeballs in their holes and look at the computer. Pikachu pops up on the screen first with an entire chart of information about him beside an image of him. Then Charizard, Venusaur, Blastoise, Snorelax, and lastly Lapras. After my pokemon have been recorded, Lance asks me a series of question and types my response into the machine. Lance then pulls out a tablet, and instructs me to put my hand on it.

"The machine is taking your handprint. This will give you access to all areas of this compound, as well as the Goldenrod and Saffron City compounds." Lance says to me. I remove my hand and he escorts me to the table. I take a seat and he walks to the other end.

"These two men that have escorted you today will be your personal bodyguards if you are put into a compromising position. You will also be appointed a personal assistant, whom you will meet next week. Ash, are you ready to make your first appearance as the newly appointed Champion and take oath?" Lance says all of this without taking his eyes off of me. Karen gives me a smile with wickedly white teeth and Koga gives me a reassuring nod.

"Yes." I meekly reply.

"Well then, let's go." Lance says and we all rise from our chairs. My two bodyguards, who I have not yet learned their name, step to either side of me and we are on our way. The Elite Four and Lance follow me, and in front of every door are people smiling and clapping for me. I guess someone has informed them that it was time for the oath, and they wanted to congratulate me. When we reach the elevator, my bodyguards stand at either side of the door and let us enter. The elevator ride is just as long as it was the first time, but I'm too excited to notice it. The elevator comes to a stop and Lance leads us towards the balcony at the top of the coliseum that overlooks the crowd. We get to the doors that lead out to the sunlight and Lance turns to me

"Are you ready Ash?" He asks me. I nod my head and he opens the doors. My vision goes white from the sunlight and I am hit with a wall of sound. The crowd is cheering and I walk toward the edge of the balcony. I see everybody cheering for me and I can't help but smile. I think of Gary, and wonder what he is thinking about me now. Is he proud? I sure hope he is. The giant marble bowls on the corners of the balcony come alive with fire and Lance steps beside me.

"Are you ready to take the oath?"


End file.
